Modern computing systems place a high importance on secure and reliable data storage. Modern computer systems also increasingly use simple, lightweight computing instances dedicated to solving specific problems. In many computer systems, particularly distributed computer systems and those utilizing system virtualization computing environments where a plurality of guest virtual machines may be hosted on shared physical host machines, secure and reliable data storage may become a concern. Secure and reliable data storage systems such as, for example, redundant storage systems may help to alleviate this concern, but such storage systems can be cumbersome and expensive, particularly in highly complex distributed or virtualized systems comprising large numbers of host machines, a correspondingly large number of guest virtual machines and a commensurate number of redundant storage nodes. Additionally, as the number of client systems increases, the overhead associated with attaching typical redundant storage resources to client systems may quickly exhaust the resource of the host computing system environment, resulting in reduced performance, resource scarcity and an increasingly degraded user experience.